Wide dynamic range and low noise are desirable qualities of analog to digital converter systems e.g. those used in computed tomography (CT) scanners. In that environment there is a particularly great demand for a wide dynamic range, e.g., 120 dB to accommodate very bright radiation passing through low density body areas. But at the low end it is also desirable to have very low noise to improve the quality and contrast of low level radiation passing through bone, for example. One approach to this issue has been to apply a conditional reset which can be done a number of times in a measuring period to accommodate larger signals and even less than one per measuring period to reduce noise at lower signals. One such approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,660,991, Brombacher et al. However, in that approach the input charge is dissipated during reset making the output less accurate and during reset the noise form the amplifier is communicated to the feedback capacitor. Brombacher et al. for one, attempts to mitigate these problems by interpolation and filtering of delta values but this is inherently inexact and information will be lost.